


brallon lifeguard au

by tishythefishy



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishythefishy/pseuds/tishythefishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fluffy lifeguard au</p>
            </blockquote>





	brallon lifeguard au

"brendon!" dallon called out. "i didn't know u were a lifeguard!"

dallon runs up to brendon.

"did you know that i can't swim...guess you might have to save me ;)"

 _how the fuck did he say ;) out loud,_  brendon thinks before picking dallon up and throwing him into the pool. fucking destroyed

**Author's Note:**

> Taste --> This Ass


End file.
